Pure Imagination
Pure Imagination. Those two words were the only way one could describe the nature of this factory. Built in the imagery of a castle out of one's wildest dreams. A giant behemoth of a structure which stretched from the ground and into the heaven's above. It was originally a fortress of an ancient kingdom which perished centuries before. It was transformed into this magnificent example of capitalist agenda over the previous several generations of her boss's lineage. Hundreds upon hundreds of rooms of various sizes were constructed. Alongside thousands of corridors heading left and right, up and down. Some for miles while others stretched only a couple steps apart. There was something unique about this new land of dreams. Miniature palaces filled with complex machinery meant to process the sweets. Machines pressing down upon gigantic vats of chocolate. There existed rivers of syrup and vanilla rain. It was as if a god of sweets created an entire ecosystem of happiness. Tending to this endless network of sweets and machinery were miniature creatures native to the archipelago which surrounded this island. Munchkin. These stumpy beings wobbled from room to room, day and night, to continue producing the sweets which captivated the hearts of millions. She maneuvered through the knee-high humanoid workers. Carefully not to disturb their religious dedication and concentration. Sugar remembered the first time she stepped foot inside this factory and encountered these strange little people. Her future boss explained that they were an honorable species which believed in earning an honest dollar. Hard workers that would work themselves to the grave in order to support their families. Sugar respected them greatly for their commitment. It reminded her greatly of home. Still, Sugar remembered the very first day she was invited to step foot into this factory. A mercenary searching for work, the mysterious woman she'd grow to call her boss gave her a grand tour of this holy fortress of candy and sugar. It felt as if someone reached into her earliest fantasies and surpassed all her expectations. Even today, there are things within this grand castle which still surprise her. She hadn't the slightest idea why someone needed to produce this much sweets even though they already had a presence within this world. But Sugar wasn't paid to ask questions. She stopped and smiled. The money which her boss paid her was being put to an even greater use. Sugar, singlehandedly, was able to support her large family. Sugar made another turn around a different corridor. This one opened to a glass covered catwalk which hung high above an entire village's worth of greenery. One of the many laboratories where Candy Land grew their own sugar. An artificial sun beamed from the ceiling, next to a gigantic misting machine. It resembled the most of tropical islands. This was one of the five labs where the factory got its own homegrown sugar. Sugar, herself, didn't know much about the sugarcanes besides the fact the scientist hired by her boss recently found a way to increase their potency. Recently, the boss said that she had bigger things planned for this company. And today would be the day that she would unveil it to those she considered her direct underlings. The Factory Managers. Sugar only hoped that that bubbling idiot wouldn't be there to ruin the meeting again. The brown skinned beauty, dressed in her tribal outfit with her hair kept in braids, made her way to the gigantic meeting room where the boss said she'd be. "BIG SIS SUGA" a loud and childlike voice spoke as a short but wide figure began bursting towards the woman. The small creatures that tended to the candy shuttered at the voice as the imposing figure was usually their secondary incentive to continue work excluding their need to feed their families. If any of them got too out of line they would have to deal with...him. "So big sis you ready far the biiiiiiiig meeting" the short man that stood before Sugar was non other than one of the many descendants of the yonko lineage,Charlotte Soda. His large fluffy tontattan tail seemed to wag back and forth much like that of a dog. The boyish man leaned over the catwalk and took a deep inhale smelling the fresh sugarcane. Not only did he have the tail wagging of a dog, but he had the sense of smell as well he could tell that this was different from the last batch and smirked as his sweet tooth became a sweet fang, but he understood that he was not to partake in the cane at the bottom nor the fruits of its labor. Sugar was utterly annoyed be the beast that followed her. But...he served his purpose as well. Those around the boss often spoke that Soda's existence remained crucial to the founding of this plant. His lineage being of one who surpassed the boss's own love of sweets. However, Sugar cared little for such murmurings. The endless violence this man brought to those helpless Munchkins. Albeit they each had their own department worth to look after, she heard her own whisper terrifying tales of their fellows suffering beneath him. Countless times Sugar brought up his behavior to the boss but to no avail. This factory ran perfectly because it worked like that of a country. Each Factory Floor Manager had a designated task. Hers was the oversight of deals and marketing. In short, she was responsible for securing the shipments and making sure that deals were followed through. Sugar also possessed a considerable control of the marketing campaign and influence of the company as a whole. It was her responsibility to come up with ideas on how to expand the brand. Unfortunately, this meant she had the least control over the fates of the Munchkins. Which meant she was powerless against Soda. As long as his methods did not effect productivity, Sugar could not admonish him. Still, she spent her free time making sure that the Munchkins got their jobs done. Becoming something of a mother to them. "I am." She said with a faked smile. "I hear the boss's scientific department managed to accomplish that thing they've been chasing for so long." Cane sat on a peppermint throne, large enough to support the abnormally tall woman who stood at the intimidating height of ten feet and eight inches, even when sitting she towered over most humans and around many of her subordinates appeared to always be looking down upon them. This situation was no different. She had called for a meeting for all the Factory Floor Managers able to attend. This was in order to go over the upcoming events but it seemed that they were running a little late. Surely it was nothing? Maybe the Munchkins had gotten in the way... No. Cane was losing her patience, despite it not being even a minute after the set time. Raising her hand and then making a fist she brought it down like a hammer, landing on the arm of her peppermint chair. Instantly it broke off and the door opened. "You're late." She spat, clearly furious. Her temper was something she was famous for, as a merciless woman and aspiring perfectionist, her business plan had no room for error no matter how small. "Well, take you're seats my sweets." Cane said, her voice shifted from the previously enraged and almost demonic tone to a much sweeter but definitely not soothing one. Gesturing toward the table crafted of gingerbread, with various kinds of seats made of anything and everything, from cotton candy to gum drops. "Make yourselves comfortable. There's much to discuss." Cane's thin lips formed a wicked grin reminiscent of a frogs, from ear to ear, just thinking about the future, how much power and control she had brought her joy if only her father could see her now! These buffoon better not mess it up for her! "We're sorry, Miss Cane." Sugar said as they emerged just as the minute hand jumped to another number. It was accompanied by a sweet bow. She brought herself up and made her way to the gingerbread table. Of course Sugar sat on the gum drop chair. It was the most comfortable of the assortment presented. She remained calm despite the frightening power of the woman before her. The brown skinned beauty was no pushover herself. And so she met the woman's tantrum with a smile of her own. And besides, the boss's emotions were as random as the weather of the Grand Line. An eruption before falling upon clouds of love and care. "Soda got lost in the gumdrop mountain!" Sugar joked. But it had happened in the past before. Soda glared at his companion aggravated that she would attempt to embarrass him in front of their formidable boss. Soda while being childish in nature knew his job and was not going to act up in front of the giant. He did not sit but stood next to the chair closest to the door and right in the perfect sight of the windows and any potential entrances. Soda sniffed the air and everyone and awhile checked the door to make sure his job of security was held up. "S-S-Sorry mam I didn't mean to be late...Ima lttle clumsy" his tail straighten out and stopped its movement even going from unkempt to smooth on command. "I don't want excuses, I know it won't happen again. Isn't that right?" She said happily, cocking her head ever-so-slightly as if not to mess up her stiff curls. "Well, now that you're here we can go over a few changes that will be implemented very soon. The candy here, well, as you all know, it's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious but it can be so much better." Cane said, licking her lips and crossing her legs, as if she needed to showcase elegance and grace. "Thanks to the hard work of a few loyal scientists, we've stumbled upon something that will change everything. We're entering a new era and you, my sweets, are going to help make sure we sail into it smoothly." Cane then stood up, making her way behind the peppermint throne, and pulling out a large box wrapped in decorative paper and tied with a bow. Setting it on the table, she untied it slowly, letting the ribbon fall before rearing her arm back and forming a claw of pure sugar to cut the paper and quicken such a tedious task. Within the box was a strange looking vial with an unidentifiable liquid inside. "Say hello to the future of candy! RUSH!" Cane extended her arms as if showcasing something grand, obviously expecting some sort of reaction from her underlings. Sugar cocked her head to the side as she analyzed the grand scheme. RUSH. There were rumors that the boss had employed several former government scientist in order to produce a candy which would surpass all others. But she didn't expect it to look so...plain? Her eyes were lowered in boredom. But she knew that the giant before her had a plan. This woman inherited the kingdom her father built and improved upon it in ways once thought impossible. And so Sugar could only ask one question. "What does it do?" Cane was disappointed with the rooms lack of enthusiasm but then again, when it came to this they were ignorant and in desperate need of enlightenment! Something she could happily provide. "Allow me to demonstrate." Cane clapped her hands, the doors to the meeting hall slammed open and a few munchkins came in, carrying a cage, that despite the creatures superior strength, they struggled to keep still. It seemed whatever was inside it was desperately trying to break free but the Munchkins used all their might and placed the cage where Cane ordered, right on the gingerbread table. "Now, within this cage is a Munchkin who had just one lick of a lollipop laced with RUSH two weeks ago." Cane said with a smirk, licking her lips as she leaned over the table, her mood seemed to have changed again, from that sweet innocence to something much more... bitter. Taking the cover from the cage she, revealed behind the reinforced iron bars was a crazed Munchkin, stretching it's arm through in an attempt to reach out for the vial of RUSH but it did no succeed. "Our customers will react the same way." Cane said, her tone was cold an cruel and she quickly sat down, crossing her legs on that peppermint throne of hers as she laughed at the Munchkins struggle. "Mama" Soda whispered under his breath. The way she acted reminded him of the way his care takers described his emperor grandmother. Being a child born into the most ruthless and crime ridden family to ever exist the Charlotte child knew enough about drugs to understand that when people get like that it means "BEEEEEEEG MONEEEE". He was tempted to rush over and investigate the creature, but he still had his duties and continued inspecting his surroundings to protect everyone if anything went down. Sugar was saddened by the little one's suffering. But she knew her place and simply looked away. The idea of drugs surfacing the streets reminded her of her homeland. The suffering. The pain. If not for the family who relied on her, Sugar would've leapt from the window. And so her eyes lowered in sympathy. "So we are going to push this into the world." Sugar stated. A genius plan. But how could they create the supply needed to manufacture such a large amount. "I'm guessing this RUSH comes from the new sugarcane which was recently discovered. But how are we going to create enough product? And then what?" Cane laughed at the ignorance of her underlings, "OompaOompaOompa!" How little they understood, the full plan was something they couldn't possibly comprehend but at least they were beginning to piece the puzzle together, even if it required her helpful hand guiding them to the correct positions after all, these were her factory floor managers, great assets of the entire operation. If just one of them didn't do their job, the entire factory would suffer. "Well, I don't give you enough credit, Sugar." Cane complimented the woman's intelligence, but it was more like a master throwing it's dog a bone than anything else. Condescending and narcissist, what else could you expect from a business woman? "It's all being handled dear, you shouldn't worry about such trivial matters, but if you must know, production is being handled right here in the factory and distribution is going to be dealt with by some very loyal henchman or some very frightful slaves." It was made clear that Cane had no morals, no wrong or right to stand in the way, only her own selfish ambitions and goals and she was going to do everything it took to ensure her success. Sugar knew the woman's compliments were nothing more than self elevation. Enlightening herself by showing that she made the best choice in her underlings. That only someone with a keen eye as hers would recognize Sugar's brilliance. The brown beauty found it amusing. But rather than argue she simply rubbed her cheek. It made sense. The only place this mysterious drug could grow was right here, on this island. Grow the substance en masse and then ship it to other factories in order to be processed. "But there is also the cost of shipping." Sugar started. As the Factory Floor Manager in charge of marketing and expansion, her mind automatically thought of the obstacles. "Plus, we can't just ship this stuff out without some sort of protection. I mean, between the Marines and Pirates, we'd be sitting ducks. Especially if we succeed." Sugar's eyes widened as a crazy idea came to mind. She was the queen of thinking outside the box. And this genius thought proved it. Soda began jittering in his chair in excitement his tail going from stiff to waging back and forth. "ME I can do it I can protect it" being the man in charge of things like security he was ecstatic to jump at chance to finally have some fun. Much like his family the tonttatan hybrid had quite a natural lust for battle. With the mix of his inherited thick skin, strength, and devil fruit he was a great asset for his astounding fighting ability. His strength was so abundant that it was fairly difficult to keep control of as he gripped the table leaving small imprints on the furniture. While he did not wish for his boss to have to worry about problems for her cargo he did hope that something could happen to let him let loose the small creatures did not make suitable sparring partners for the boy far too fragile. Cane had thought of everything, she was an intelligent woman after all, and the question asked of her begged thousands of solutions. Sugar calling them sitting ducks was an interesting take, she had never thought of ships in that way but if that was the analogy, Candy Land would obviously be a swan surrounded by jealous ugly ducklings. Smiling sweetly, she decided to humor Sugar, even though she had already thrown the fair share of treats today one more couldn't hurt... "Well, what do you suggest darling?" Cane said this with a strange smile, the kind that would remind someone of their mother, if she lacked all of the nurturing qualities. Leaning over the gingerbread table and resting her arms on it, losing her perfect posture, it was her attempt to be eye level with Sugar and Soda, one of whom was more engaged than the other and it was about time to address that. Just like when making candy, stirring too much, cooking for too long, adding too little, it was a complicated process, a science even, Cane's personality reflected such a thing perfectly. Someone could drop a pen and it could set her off, making that sweet taste everyone desires quite regrettably bitter. Soda's input was naturally welcomed, even if Cane found him to be stupid at times, she managed to control her anger, saving this batch of candy and just adding a bitter, unwelcomed, aftertaste. "Oh my mongoloid, you're needed here on the island." It was a rude and derogatory term, but one Candy saw fit given Soda's... strange appearance. Still, she was interested in all that had to be said, even if she didn't outwardly show it. Love and affection was something she found to be incredibly challenging, running a business was easy but maintaining the relationships had proven itself to be extremely difficult. Sugar wasn't intimidated by the domineering stature. She was a strong independent dark skinned queen who didn't need any of the bullshit. And she knew that her boss knew it very well. There existed a mutual admiration between the two. Another powerful woman trying to rise in a world populated by overzealous men. So rather than recoil as others would in the face of danger, Sugar smirked and met her gaze. "Protection." She was a brilliant mind. As wise as fierce with the black rods hanging from the side of her hips. "No matter how strong we are, there will always be forces stronger than us. And forces that will team up to defeat any threats to the crown. But what if we enlist the strongest force from the beginning?" Sugar took a deep breath. "In this world, there are Kings and Emperors. Fleet Admirals and Sea Royalty. They come and go. Rise and fall just as the sun above. However, there exist only a handful of Celestial Dragons." "The Celestial Dragon's are a greedy bunch. One obsessed with money, power and greed. They are gluttons without a shred of common sense. We operate under one, gain their funding, our organization expands. Who would be foolish enough to hunt a Dragon?" Cane waited for Sugar's speech to be finished before forcing the spotlight right back onto herself by giving her a slow theatrical applause. "My my, how ambitious." It was a bold plan, and truth be told Cane wasn't so sure that they could pull off such an incredible feat. Nobles? Yes. Celestial Dragons? Well, it was an interesting choice and definitely one worth looking into. Instantly, hundreds of plans ran through her head, making their course of action as she attempted to predict which step would lead them through a more favoring door, all of this was carefully thought over with just a blink of her eyes, a genius businesswoman wouldn't be afraid of risks. "It's like a shortcut, one much more convenient for us. I believe it's settled then, after all, dragons love treasure, and that is just what we have to offer. Oompa oompa oompa!" "Sugar, you will be in charge of setting up an event, something special and flashy, invite anyone and everyone who means something and make sure the dragon..." Cane paused. Which of these lucky vermin was going to hit the honey pot? There were plenty of them that needed to be brought down to earth but Cane could care less about their crimes, it was their appetite that mattered the most. "Saint Vitellius. He'll be quite the catch." After that she looked for her Munchkins, but they seemed to have wandered off, causing a jolt of anger in the very excited Cane. "MUNCHKINS!" She screamed and within seconds they were right back in the room, terrified of what might happen to them, but luckily, Cane was in a much better mood having witnessed that her staff was almost useful. "Alert the others of the changes." Cocking her head once again, she made eye contact with Soda. "And you dear... well, have a treat." Cane reached into her pockets, taking out a chocolate treat and tossing it toward Soda. "Of course." Sugar said with a smile. She'd heard rumors of the legendary Saint Vitellius. The Gluttonous King who often frequented the black market of Sabaody in order to indulge in the most forbidden of pleasures. He would make the perfect specimen for this plan. For he also possessed quite the influence when it came to the culinary world. Any chef's dream was to become a personal chef for the man. For his tongue was rumored, albeit falsely, to have possessed the palate of an exquisite God. As the director of marketing, it would normally fall under her jurisdiction in to orchestrate such an event. But Celestial Dragon's were of the most protected when they descended from their Holy Realm. "But I wonder, how could we get him to come to a ceremony? Celestial Dragon's are heavily protected." "My father built an empire, and when he sadly passed... well I took the reigns. Saint Vitellius was a very good friend of my fathers and as you might know he has quite the sweet tooth. His safety won't be a concern, he can bring whoever he may like to guard him. All it takes is just one lick and hes OURS." Cane ended with a lot of emotion, this mission meant everything to her, and true to her words, the minute his tongue touched her candy she would have the entire world in the back of her pocket. Sugar hated to be a part of this deviousness. But something in her was also drawn to the idea of the incoming successes. She nodded. Saint Vitellius would believe that this famous candy company was inviting him to honor him with a new treat. Why not take this a step forward? This would be a treat named after him! A grand tea party. One with entertainment. With lively music. Great guest! All to distract him while he became a slave to Cane's ambition. Sugar also knew just the man for the transportation job. The perfect person to bring the shipment of new sweets to the event. "I'll get to preparing everything." Sugar said with a smile. The ebony beauty stood up and made her way towards the door. Now was the time to set the foundation to the future. The Gumball Rolls The Checkup It was time that bark turned to bite and words transform into action. The plan was being put into place and Cane had assigned herself probably one of the most important tasks. After all, if you want things done right, do it yourself. Snickering at her own quick witted thoughts, she boarded the ship the Munchkins had so kindly prepared. The journey wouldn't be too long, especially considering her little orange slaves would be doing all the work, lowering the sails, hoisting the anchor, steering, navigating, cooking, there wasn't a single thing they couldn't do! Meanwhile, Cane would be waiting in the ships "Captains Quarters" while coming out every now and then making sure that the Munchkins were on task and not playing around singing "Hi ho hi ho" as they often did. Once the final preporations had been maid, stocking the ship with supplies like food, clothes, and of course, the special ingredients, they set sail for an island also coincidentally located in the New World. It was the place where someone whom Cane only knew as "The Medicine Man" was last spotted. He was an Underworld member specializing in pharmaceuticals, an interesting choice. Cane had a business proposal this man would be unable to refuse. Sitting at her desk in her quarters she looked over the plan which she had carefully written down, naturally in code so that prying eyes would prove blind. The journey was fairly short, the seas and winds were kind, her sleep luxurious and the sailing smooth, their arrival to the island was swift and her entrance was grand! The people of the foreign place had never seen a ship so marvelous, so decorative, and when the tiny orange skinned green haired dwarfs hopped off they were mesmerized. "Yes yes darlings, you can look, but don't touch!" She exclaimed to the denizens whose jaws were dropping at the sight of these interesting creatures. They completely ignored Cane. An ignorant child came running, attempting to pet one of Cane's 'show dogs' only to have their hand swatted at by a massive parasol and for the tiny toddler to go crying for their mommy. By this time everyone near the port had gathered to see the 'show', the island appeared somewhat tribal, with bits of modern things here and there, clearly stolen from passing ships. Everyone wore animal skins and seemed to live off the land, but still seemed somewhat civilized. Perhaps the work of this doctor do good? "Now, who here can show me to the Medicine Man!" Cane said cheerfully, browsing around for anyone who might have perked up when she said the name, but it appeared to be helpless. On this large island, where might such a man be? The Medicine Man. A legendary figure who'd sailed across the Grand Line for several decades. He'd originally got into this profession after losing his family to a terrible plague. As most doctors, he once pledged to become the barrier between death and man. But as more and more lives slipped through his fingers, Hohenheim von Bombastus realized that the only thing certain was death and money. And so, Bombastus spent his evenings churning potions for profit. If he could not defeat death then he would master the values of this world. A once pure heart which became twisted as the moon fell and the sun rose throughout the years. "Mr. Hohenheim! There's someone looking for you?" A child ran into the room while rubbing his hand. The young boy held it up to the bifocal wearing doctor. The pudgy man turned from his desk and took a close look. "Bruised but not broken. Looks like you were struck with an umbrella." He spoke. "Strange as this is one of the sunniest seasons of this island. Perhaps our visitor is from a distant country?" A wise man whose diagnosis's were rarely wrong. "Bring her to me Mr. Roger." The butler who stood in the corner nodded before heading throughout the door nearby. "Now, let me see your hand child." The child nodded before holding his hand up. "Are you the one looking for Mr. Hohenheim?" A man's voice emerged from behind the mysterious pink haired ogress. Should she turn to the finely dressed messenger, she'd notice that he was an elderly gentleman with a body of a young man. He kneeled before her in show of politeness. Kings and queens often sent their own to search for the legendary pharmaceutical master. A strange voice and the mention of a Mr. Hohenheim peeked her interests, turning around she saw a well-dressed man apparently kneeling to her. Now, this was the treatment she deserved. Finally someone with a bit of class. "Why of course! If that is the famed medicine man." His attire and personality were calming, but not quite enough for her to relax. In a land she's never been too, with a plan as important as this, there was no room for it. "If you'd like to see him, follow me... miss?" He stopped, asking for her name through hesitation. "Cane. Candy Cane." The woman said, hoping he would recognize it but if he did, he did not show it. Simply leading the way through the village to what appeared to be the only real building here. A mansion of sorts, fit for a doctor, though she wasn't quite sure where the money came from when his patients were so... tribal. The butler opened the doors, pointing towards a staircase and saying something about the large door. Making her way up with the Munchkins close behind, her heels clicked against the concrete steps, echoing throughout the entire house. The munchkins laughing quickly disturbed that. Afraid she was going to look bad, she reared one of those heels back and planted a kick right onto one of their faces. "My sweets! This is a place of business, NOT a playground." She said as the creature rolled down the stairs with teary eyes, nodding as it got up and made it's way behind her again, back with its friends who remained dead silent during the ordeal, afraid they might be next. Reaching the door, she snapped and the Munchkins came knocking, though with their strength it opened the door right up! There Cane was, standing at her amazing height with her tiny little munchkins, the medicine man was tending to a small child's wound who screamed once he saw Cane with her umbrella. "Sorry to interrupt but I've got a once in a lifetime opportunity you can't resist." She emphasized as much as possible the word can't. She didn't mean that it was just good, she meant that he was, if he valued his life, going to accept. "Miss Cane." Bombastus spoke as he rubbed the child's hand in hopes of calming him down. How'd he know her name? Well there were numerous mysterious surrounding the Doctor and his butler who followed him throughout the seas for countless decades. Some said they were the same person. Others believed that Bombastus sold his soul to the devil in order to obtain his arcane knowledge over medicine and the butler was a devil waiting to claim his soul. Regardless, the scared child ran into the bathroom located at the other side of the room and barricaded himself in fear. "I've lived for numerous lifetimes. And each time I've heard those words, I've been deeply disappointed. Please, what is it that I could do for you? Is your island in need of healing? Do you want to manufacture some miracle cream to make old men look more distinguished?" Bombastus turned back to his desk and continued writing. The feathered pen moving swiftly across the page. He knew that there was something to this woman. But his words were true. Rarely is there one capable of keeping such a promise. Cane smiled, the recognition was flattering but this was business. "I don't want your parlor tricks. You see I've found in years of late a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down and well..." She walked closer, slowly but surely, with her hips swaying from side to side before she was inside his office, using her umbrella she wiped everything off of his desk, including the ink and paper he was writing with. "I'm gonna run the world, I'm gonna fill the seas with sugar and give every man, woman, and child along the way a cube or two." Cane snapped and the Munchkins grabbed the child whose hand was hurt so badly, one of her henchmen pulling a lollipop from their pocket. "I don't know if you really need a demonstration, but if you want to test the waters say the words, but let me warn you, it's quite the rush." Cane needed to get her point across, and with something as extreme as this she was sure to do just that. The hideousness! Bombastus almost jumped at the sight of the mysterious woman known as Candy Cane as she approached him. She was so ugly. So much so that she became the most beautiful goddess. As one would find something so disgusting that only a God would be able to design it. The medicine man found his heart racing. Almost as if he wanted to bow down and lick her boots. She spoke with a hint of undeniable honesty. As if those words were not goals or promises but actual premonitions. But how? How would she be different from the pirates before?! The criminals of the underworld who swore to do the same thing! No. She was another mad woman! But there was no harm in letting her demonstrate the merchandise. Surely the street urchin wouldn't be missed if something went wrong. So Bombastus, drenched in sweat, simply nodded to Cane in acceptance. Drown the world in sugar? She sounded like nothing more than a copy of the famed Yonko, Big Mom. How was she any different? "Not good enough!" Cane said, instantly the little boy's tongue was forced to the lollipop. What appeared to be a simple, non-threatening action was just the opposite. With just that little taste, RUSH flooded his entire body, every muscle, every organ, every system, it was all affected one way or another! Instantly the child began to 'bounce off the walls' running around at incredible superhuman speeds, the office became a dangerous place, but only briefly. That single lick was a rather low dosage and after five minutes he calmed down, only to become very aggressive when the Munchkins waved it in front of his face like a carrot on the stick, going as far as punching one of them out with the remainder of his strength before stealing the treat and gobbling it down, repeating the process over and over, only contempt when he was eating. "So you see, I've got the sweetest sugar around, and you doc, well, you've got the reputation." Cane didn't think she had to explain much further, the man seemed to be terrified of her! Something she quite enjoyed. Initially, Bombastus thought he was witnessing a normal sugar rush. But his thoughts quickly changed as he witnessed the child's erratic behavior. He seemed addicted! There were countless drugs on the Underworld markets. Some were still used as medicine while others poised a greater threat to the overall safety of the world. But rare was one as powerful and potent as this. As he child consumed the candy, we watched as he grew more and more insane. Even without altering the dosage. Most drugs require an increase in dosage after the initial high. Bombastus thought to himself. But this addiction is incredibly quick. Not only that, this kid seems to have gained a brief enhancement in energy exertion. Bombastus rubbed his chin as he studied the child. "Interesting. But what do you want with me? I would love to study your new discovery more closely if that is what you want." Cane could tell the man was impressed and she was happy about it, because he should be! "Well, I'm not sure if you're aware but the world doesn't usually take candy from strangers but medicine? From someone as renowned as you? The world would be begging for a lick or two." Cane flashed a smile, her thin lips almost disappearing as the Cheshire grin crept from ear to ear. "Study all you want, but thanks to my team, I've made something perfect. The only things you're gonna find are sugar, spice, everything nice, and a little bit of chemical X." He was intrigued. Spending his years traveling the seas as a medicine man, although gratifying, often lead him to feel quite unimportant. Another cog in this massive machine called life. And while hundreds celebrated his contributions to medicine, he would vanish just as his wife and children did before. But here this woman of absolute beauty stood before him with a key. A key to unlock a greater destiny. And he knew where the door was. There was a saying that she would tell him as they sailed from island to island. While men and women worshipped him. His wife often whispered this reminder for his humbleness. Live long enough, and you'll become the villain. A solemn vow to some. A premonition to others. Whether or not Bombastus would live enough to see that happen...He felt the pull of the woman before him. As one would as they entered a candy shop. The prospective sweets causing him to salivate. Bombastus stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief hidden inside his jacket. "So you want to flood the world with this drug? For what purpose?" Then he asked the question, one that require much more than a simple sentence to answer. The Munchkins read her gestures, pulling up a chair that would support a woman of her size and stature. "Why you ask? My father built a stable business from the ground up, he had nothing and he worked hard to have everything. Day after day he would work and work on the factory, on new candy, on new flavors, even when I he had me, his precious little Candy Cane, his work was more valuable. I never understood his obsession, the lack of love, until I killed him. Then I took over the factory, I became the Candy Man, and I swore to continue his legacy but also birth my own. I'll make the world smile with my sweets! Forever." "So welcome to Candy Land doctor, the sweetest place on earth." Cane spoke with hardly any emotion, it was clear she had no regrets about what she had done to her father and she was a woman who would do anything to get it done and the smirk on her face showed that she quite enjoyed reliving the tale. Standing up form her chair, she hovered over the man, extending a lanky arm to shake in order to do a hand-shake, sealing the deal, of course, there was more to discuses, but she wanted to know if it was even worth continuing before they got there. Bombastus felt nothing but an obligation to kneel. This woman was, as he knew when he first saw her, the beauty of the ugliness within her. Yes. To spread the joy of sugar and sweetness across the seas. Something which existed far before the creation of humanity. A sensation which surpassed the line of man and animal. Love. Bombastus knew this woman would be the one to do it. And so, he vowed to help her. Promised to bring forth her dream to fruition. "Where do you need me, m'lady?" "How eager." Cane said with a grin, "But not so fast." The woman arched down, her back forming some impossible shape so that she could be face to face with the man kneeling to her. "Just one little bite before we continue." Cane teased, digging through her pocket and revealing a strange looking fruit. "My sweets, this delectable fruit will deliver you powers beyond your imagination." Cane licked her lips, thinking back to when she ate her own fruit, the taste was not as she described, but this doctor would find that out himself. "The powers you will get are beyond your wildest dreams..." Cane said, beginning to fantasize about such a thing herself! A Devil Fruit?! The heavy man before her was familiar with such arcane objects. He'd performed countless research on them during his free time. They were rare! Gifts which bestowed mysterious powers to those who consumed them. Bombastus nodded as grabbed the fruit in her grasp and consumed it. Oh how he prayed that what she spoke was correct. For he feared that he would end up with some random effect which served no purpose but to be worn. But lo! For nothing changed about him. Nothing at all besides the absolute destruction of his taste buds! Nothing... "Achoo!" Bubbles shaped as lips erupted from his body. Crimson grins flying across the rooms as if bullets. Several of these smiles found their way atop the Munchkin's faces. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" The eruption of laughter from the miniature humans around them. An orchestra of humor as all who looked at him found themselves laughing uncontrollably. It grew more intense as Bombastus decided to test his powers. He looked to them and the lips expanded wider and more crazed. Their laughter causing them to foam at the mouth. And within seconds, their miniature hearts exploded. Dead from laughter! "Interesting." Bombastus said with a grin of his own. "Laughter is the best medicine!" Cane watched, practically on her toes with excitement thinking of what this fruit might be able to do! Every single one was unique, granting some special ability, and as he took the first bite Cane's grin somehow got wider! Stretching from ear to ear as the man tested his newfound powers. Laughing lips flying onto Munchkins, she clapped slowly as if she were at some cinema, watching a movie. "Well, now that you've shown me you have the gumballs for the job." Cane said happily, grabbing her parasol that was leaning against his desk and twirling it in her hands before spinning around and leaving, not even needing to finish her sentence! This was a powerful alliance, and so far everything was going according to plan. Setting Up For the Party Brown Sugar's task was perhaps the most dangerous. Dealing with a Celestial Dragon meant standing against the World Government. To think that the boss thought Brown Sugar capable of taking care of this mission showed her own eye for talent. But Sugar remained calm and calculating. As she sat int he massive meeting room which lead to an even larger maze of hallways. Any second now, those little Munchkins would be bringing her special guest into the room. This job was unique and quite dangerous. Hell, even though this man had a great rapport with the boss's father, dealing with the Celestial Dragon's meant unending checks and balances. The only reason they could get this close to the Gluttonous King was due to the decades her father spent providing sweets for the Holy Palace. This plan...It involved so many moving parts and bits of luck she began to wonder if the momentous payout would be worth it. Not that Sugar couldn't defend herself. Even the man scheduled to meet with her today was a dangerous shipping magnate in the Underworld. She wanted nothing more than to avoid this. To move on with her life and continue bashing in skulls. But they needed him. Surely he would expect a share of the profits. After all, the plan was to obtain the usage of his ships. His ships plus the Celestial Dragon's Flag would allow for limitless expansion. They could even funnel money from the Holy Land to expand his business. Yet Sugar knew Cane thought on several levels at once. Even the most mutual of benefits...played out in her favor. Sugar sat back in her chair. This was her job as the Factory Floor Manager in charge of marketing and negotiations. “We should be arriving soon.” A Small thin man with blond hair saulted to Karl Darts. Karl Darts had gathered four of his best ships to head off into the New World. Normally the man didn’t like to head into the New World. Karl had bad memories from when he was a younger pirate. His hand twitched as he thought of that day. That when he knew the New World was beyond his reach for now. Eventually he’d have the power and this would be the start. When your called up by a powerful organization in the otherworld to deliver goods of course he was going to take the job. The Four Ships had been at sea for a good bit so he was more than ready to get to land and go to business. Karl Darts heard one of his Den Den’s turns on. It was one of his ship captains. Karl Darts lifted it and spoke. “What do you want.” A gruff voice filled the air. “I can see the Island boss. Don’t see no trouble does not look like it any trap.” Karl growled. “Do you think I would come here if it was a trap?” He’d asked but quickly his man respond. “No...of course not boss. I am sure you were well aware I was just not.” Karl Darts nodded putting a hand under his chin. “I’ll have my ship land you all stay back. I should be fine.” Even if this a problem he’d just slaughter them. Unless a Yonko or an Admiral was on the island then he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Karl Darts head ship “The Leveithan” anchored on the coast. Karl stepped up from the bottom of the boat. He’d peer around to see his men all frozen in fear as they should be. His jaw slacked back as he fixed his coat. He was on business so he had to actually dress. The Fishman eyes swung around to the castle. He made a mental note to ask for who build the castle so when he got the riches he needed to build a castle. He’d got off the boat but didn’t move much farther. He knew it would be wise to wait for an escort rather to go snopping. That was how you get riddled with bullets, in the otherworld everyone’s territory were to be respected regardless of status. A bunch of miniature men and women marched in a single file. They walked to a rhythm that only they could hear. As if singing a song mentally. These munchkins were sent by the woman, known to Darts only by Molasses, in order to guide the visitor to her. No way would the rulers of this island allow him to see the operation. And so, they did a little dance in order to signal their instructions before marching off. They lead Darts throughout a small tunnel which lead deep into the darkness. After several minutes submerged in black, he would find himself entering a grand candy factory. They passed throughout several gigantic rooms filled with machines stirring chocolate. Mixing sweets. Waterfalls of Vanilla. Flowers covered in icing. It was a wonderland. Several more of these rooms of fantasy and Mr. Darts found himself before a giant silver door. The munchkins quickly ran off to their duties. Signaling him to enter. "Mr. Darts, I was waiting for you." Sugar said with a bright smile as she motioned for her visitor to sit. Karl Dart's eyes wandered as small people marched towards him. Guess he was going to have to follow them. Karl Darts got off the ship and followed them. He'd give a quick eye to his men on his ship. "Stay on the boat i'll be back soon." He'd growled as the men saluted. Karl Darts followed them the small men who lead him through the darkness. Even in the darkness, he could sense that so far there was no intent to harm him. His haki told him that much. Reading the emotions of people was easy since of his advanced use of Ken Haki. His eyes wandered as they finally arrived out of the darkness. He could tell it was the safe part of the factory, where his eyes were allowed to wander. You never show anyone the true secrets unless you're asking to get thrown out of business. This place was disgusting to him but he hid it with a smile. He had heard more than enough about this place to not get too excited. Sure, for now, there were safe but no one got rich from making candy meant to be sold to kids. If that was the case, Karl would not be here. "Ah thank you for waiting on me." He'd tipped his head and sat down. "So how can I help you?" He'd rather cut to business. This place was not the type that he'd like to spend a long period hanging around. Brown Sugar took a deep breath and smiled. This was the hardest part of her job. The introduction to the cause. A bad introduction would lead to someone ignoring the negotiation. Revealing too much of her cards meant ruining potential leverage. The chocolate woman needed to play it safe. She had no qualms with the fishmen of the ocean, for humans treated her different for the color of her skin already. "We have a business proposal for you. One which will increase your inventory, your profits and generate several revenue streams with a low risk." Sugar said with a charming grin. "Long story short, we will need to borrow your ships in order to move our content from island to island. Of course we'll provide protection and payment for your cooperation." Sugar leaned forward. Category:Shamankingaursu Category:Role-Plays